


Gloryhammer x She-Ra

by BoolletAttack



Category: Gloryhammer (Band), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, THIS IS VERY CHEESY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoolletAttack/pseuds/BoolletAttack
Summary: A stupid fanfic i wanted to write.
Kudos: 4





	1. Into the Fires of Ancient Cosmic Destiny.

It was over. The evil sorcerer Zargothrax had been defeated, his lifeless corps. But in the final struggle to kill him, Angus McFife XIII had been stabbed by Zargothrax’s Knife of Evil. He told a final goodbye to his friends and allies, Ralathor the Warrior and The Hootsman, who had assisted him in the final battle against Dread Lord Proletius and Zargothrax. Arriving at the tip of Mount Schiehallion, where he would throw himself into the raging fires, He sat down, pondering what would happen after he threw himself in there, in that orange abyss.  
He took a deep breath, and jumped in there, his Hammer of Glory in hand. But yet, something unusual came with him. It was a signal, morse code. He could not decipher it, but he knew it couldn’t be good. It was a long signal, constantly repeating. At the moment the valiant hero closed his eyes, ready for death, he hit a cold wet field of grass.


	2. Arriving in Etheria.

Angus McFife XIII got up, his green armor wet, with grass covering it. He felt the influence of the Knife of Evil fade slightly. Was he dead? Possibly. But if he was dead, was this Hell? He looked around him, seeing a cave with a large cover in front of the opening. The sun was shining through the trees, it hit his face. He walked into the cave. It was a large cave, and the King of Fife deduced there was a camp in here. Maybe a resistance had set up one here? He checked some bags that were still on the ground, and found some food and drink. “Good supplies.” He muttered to himself and took the bag. Leaving the cave and getting ready to explore this new world, he heard some chattering voices entering the cave.  
“I mean I’m just saying that-“ one of the people said, before noticing the strange man. “Excuse me, who are you?” she said. Angus replied: “I am Angus McFife the 13th, the King of Fife. Who are you?”

“I am Adora and this is Catra. Can we help you? You seem lost.” The blonde woman said. “Yeah, this guy is totally not insane, there’s no such place as Fife! Or it was covered in Force Captain Orientation. Reeeaaally should have gone.” Catra remarked. “What is this place? I’ve never been in such a weird land before. I’ve seen the citadels of Dundee ablaze… yet it was not as weird as this.” Angus said in return. He was getting agitated. “I don’t suppose you know of a sorcerer named Zargothrax?” he asked, receiving the reply: “No, the only sorcerers here are in Mystacor.” Angus was still agitated, but curious. “Where is this Mystacor? I think I might be able to find answers there to why I’m here.”  
Adora replied in turn. “Sir, I don’t think they’ll allow a complete stranger in there.” Catra remarked: “Or any crazies.” Angus followed suit. “Allow me to pass, or fear the wrath of my hammer.” The  
cat-like woman told him: “Alright, a fight it is. Adora, you ready?” to which the blonde woman replied: “Always.”  
She shouted: “For the Honor of Grayskull!” and suddenly, as if by magic, she was transformed into a taller, more muscular version of herself, wielding a large sword. Flowing blonde hairs, and a white battledress glowed in the dim sunlight, still shining through the trees. Angus took his hammer from the ground, and held it up to the two women. “Bring it on, then.”


End file.
